Often times high-speed serial data streams are sent without an accompanying clock signal. Clock and data recovery (CDR) methods allow for a receiver to generate a clock from an approximate frequency reference. As input/output speeds become higher, the data sampling point used by CDR becomes increasingly critical to the link performance. The sampling point is typically determined by bang-bang CDR, where the settling point may not be where the vertical eye opening is largest or at the middle of the eye. As a result, the sampling point may not be optimal and signal integrity issues may arise.